Brave: The Hunt for Aster
by AsterGirl
Summary: Young Merida, only 6 years old, is filled with wonder and curiosity. Her parents announce to her that she is finally able to join the Celebration of Aster, or Easter Celebration, with all the other children her age. But the celebration is not what has her anxiously waiting for Easter. She learns about the legendary tale of E. Aster Bunnymund.
1. Chapter 1

Young Merida, only 6 years old, is filled with wonder and curiosity. Her parents announce to her that she is finally able to join the Celebration of Aster, or Easter Celebration, with all the other children her age. But the celebration is not what has her anxiously waiting for Easter. She learns about the legendary tale of E. Aster Bunnymund, the Bunny of Easter. Merida is now determined to see the legendary bunny with her own two eyes. She does everything in her will to just get a glimpse of the legend. But as Easter Sunday quickly approaches...she beings to lose her hope.

Chapter 1: First Easter

The bright morning sunlight shun into little Merida's room. She opened her eyes as the light reflected on her face. She yawned, stretching her small arms as far up to the ceiling as she could.

"Good morning to you too sun," She said in her little Scottish voice. She lay resting on her bed, hesitant to get up, but suddenly; she heard the hammering of wood. She bolted upward and went to her window.

Looking down, she saw some men putting together what looked like booths. Next to them were carpenters and feast planners. Not too far off were some women knitting what looked like various blankets. Barrels and buckets filled with decorations were being brought out to the palace courtyard where everything was taking place. Excitement grew in Merida's eyes as she realized what was going on.

"The Aster Celebration!" She screamed.

Hopping off the bed, she changed into her palace cloths and went about looking for her mother.

By the time she found her parents they were out in the courtyard attending to the feast planners, observing and commenting as the workers went along.

"Mummy! Mummy!" yelled Merida.

"Oh well good morning there lassie. Surprise to see you out at this time." Her mother exclaimed.

"Is it Easter? Are we preparing for the Aster Celebration?" Excitement filled Merida's voice. Her mother smiled and her father let out a great big laugh.

"Why of course! Why else would we be getting so excited for this time of year!" said Fergus.

"Dear, did you send the invitation to the other clans?" asked Elinor.

Fergus let out a great big sigh. "That I did my dear. But, like every year, THEY DENY! Shoot it back in my face!" yelled Fergus.

"Well we'll have to do something about that in the future," said Elinor. She looked down at Merida. Her daughter was gazing all around her in excitement as she was seeing the decorations being prepared. "Oh Fergus, you think we should tell her right now?" asked Elinor.

That caught Merida's attention. "Tell me what mummy?" Her eyes were beaming at Queen Elinor.

"My little girl, we were waiting to tell you at dinner! But you're hear now, so...WHY NOT!" King Fergus said. He scooped up Merida and spun her in the air. "This year you are able to be part of the Aster Celebration!"

Merida laughed and giggled, and laughed and giggled. She remembered seeing the children go off with baskets, hunting for eggs; she remembered the laughing and music she could hear through the palace walls. Being too young to fully understand the celebration, Merida had to stay inside the palace with one of the maids who would volunteer to care for her while the celebration was happening. But now at the age of 6, Merida was a sharp young girl, sharper than any of the kids her age.

"Yes! Yes! YES! Oh I am so excited! Can I walk with you to see how it is all prepared? Please, please, please, pleeeeease!" Merida begged.

"Why of course! A princess must have knowledge of the Aster Celebration for when she has the kingdom to rule on her own!" proclaimed Fergus.

"Alright darling. Come along now." Elinor took Merida's hand and began walking behind her husband down the courtyard.

"Hello young princess, fancy you'll finally be joining us this year."

This was the greeting little Merida got from all the workers and villagers that were there that morning. Merida could only smile and dance with joy in response. As she ventured down the courtyard with her parents, she kept noticing a repeating pattern of images... a bunny. She saw carpenters making bunny toys to give to children the day of the feast and center pieces to put on the tables they were to dine on. She saw the baskets being weaved together, each having small images of bunnies imprinted on them. Painters were painting rabbits on various objects. Costumes were being put together resembling bunny faces, hats were being made to represent bunny ears. Just then, Merida noticed that the blankets she saw earlier were not blankets, but various flags being knitted. In the center was the image of a bunny. But this image seemed different than the rest.

"Mum, why are there so many images of bunnies?" Merida asked.

Elinor smiled, knowing she had to explain to her when the day came.

"Those images represent the Bunny of Easter darling." Explained Elinor.

"The Bunny of Easter?" Merida asked. Her face was begging for more.

"E. Aster Bunnymund is what we call him. He brings spring throughout the lands. He grows the flowers we see, the green grass we run on, the trees that we climb. He brings the eggs for the children to hunt. He brings us hope and new beginnings," explained Elinor.

Merida took in the information and processed it all in her mind. She bent down to pluck a flower. No wonder! She always questioned how the flowers and green grass would absent one night then present the next morning. She created the image of a small bunny hoping across the land. With every hop grass and flowers grew. She imagined him wiggling his little nose and twitching his little ears. But then she wondered...

"How could such a wee-little bunny do so much? For a little being, it seems like a great celebration...Doesn't he get tired? Doesn't he get sad cause can't celebrate like the rest of us? Oh no! What if wolves and bears try to get him!" Merida's reaction changed from wonderment to sadness and terror.

Elinor let out a small laugh.

"Oh my dear, he's not just a small little bunny." Reaching over, Elinor took a small flag, a flag one of the women had knitted. She unfolded it to reveal to Merida an image of the bunny. This was the image that had caught Merida's eye. It was the image that was different from the rest. The image was of a creature, the bunny. He was tall, standing upright on his two legs. He did not look cute like she imagined, but epic. He was posed as if he was ready to strike; he had two weapons in his paws. He was grey, his eyes green. And that was all. It looked like one of the images painted within the ancient caves, yet it was beautiful. Merida took the flag gently from her mother's hands, her mouth open in amazement.

"This is him...He looks like he's protecting something," said Merida.

"He is. He's a Warrior, a Guardian of Hope, and a Guardian of children..." said Elinor. Her voice sounding so gentle.

"A warrior...a guardian...is he watching me right now? Is this how he looks like?" said Merida. Her voice was low and filled with wonder again.

"This...this is how he is believed to look like. But we don't know for certain; he has only been seen once by our clan." Elinor said.

"Only once! So...he is real...if someone saw him. When will he come back? Will he be here in Easter? How can I see him mummy!" said Merida. Her excitement was uncontrollable now. She had a spark of hope in her eyes.

"Oh my dear, it is not so simple." Elinor explained.

"It's not..." Merida said in disappointment. "Is he still alive mummy? Will...will I ever get a chance to see him?"

"He is still alive today because of children like you my dear. If they keep believing, he continues to exist. The day he was last seen was a day of terror...but, within the children...there was still hope. Their little imaginations struck up hope that a mighty warrior would come take away that terror. And he did." Elinor pointed at the image on the flag. "That is when the human eye first saw him...he came to protect the children and their families. My little Merida, if you believe and hope with all your heart, I know you will see him. You know why? Because you are a special little girl." Elinor kissed Merida's forehead. "Don't lose hope...he may just come yet." She smiled.

"My dear are you telling her that story of the wee-bunny? If a bunny like that EVER existed we'd have to hunt him and make us some delicious hare soup!" Fergus rubbed his stomach and licked his lips. Merida gasped at the comment her father made and looked at her mother.

"He's just playing my dear. No one will ever touch him or harm him." said Elinor.

"Ya, because he don't exist," added Fergus. "Come! We have more duties to attend too!" With that, Fergus made his way to the castle entrance.

"He can hear you!" yelled Merida as her father left. "Mum, you think he did? You think daddy hurt his feelings?"

"Oh my dear. Remember your father don't believe in a lot of stuff. With him, he has to see it to believe it. I think Bunnymund knows your fathers good intentions and holds nothing against him. But you, you believe in here," Elinor touched her daughters heart. "Trust me. He'll feel it." Elinor kissed Merida's forehead again and headed off to the castle entrance behind her husband.

Merida stayed where she was, smiling as her mother left. She looked down at the flag again and held it close to her heart, then stared into the sky. Her mind went back to when she saw the wisp in the forest. And from there it was decided...she will hunt for Aster, Aster Bunnymund. She had now till Easter. She just had to see him like those children did so many years ago... she had to. She closed her eyes still facing the sky.

"I do believe...please let me see him... Just once...please..." She whispered to the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

The castle library was filled with scrolls and papers of legends. The legends included those of her people and brother clans. There were some about a monster living in the lake close by. Others included legends of wisps and fairies. But little Merida was interested in one legend in particular at the moment.

She opened the library doors and entered a room filled with shelves. Merida always liked the library. She would lie down on the floor when no one was around and listen...she listened as the stories whispers filled the room.

"Hello? Elder Mara?" She called out.

Upon hearing the name an elderly lady popped up from behind a table filled with scrolls. She was known as the eldest of the clan. Her hair grey with age, her face wrinkled and plump. Despite however old she was, she had the heart of a young lass. "Maybe...maybe she was one of the children that got to see Aster when he appeared?" Merida wondered.

"Oh my, you gave my quite the scare there young princess." Elder Mara stretched over to pick up her walking stick. "Now then, what can I do you for lassie?" She asked.

"I am looking for papers and scrolls of the Bunny of Easter." She showed Mara the small flag her mother gave to her earlier that day. "My mom told me all about him. But I want to learn more. I aim to meet him y'know." Merida stood proud and bold as she told the Elder. Mara stood and stared in amazement at young Merida.

A smile broke on her lips. "Well lassie, you amaze me. Not a lot of kids your age come in asking for stories of Aster." Elder Mara said.

"But I am! I want learn as much as I can about him... I hope that's enough for me to see him…. the Bunny of Easter." Merida said. "My mum says he brings spring though out the lands. Oh Elder Mara, imagine what more I can learn about him… " She clasped the Elders hand.

Elder Mara smiled at little Merida. She thought back in the day when she was as determined as the young girl...having the dream to see the legends of the land. "Alright my dear. I am convinced. Go wait at the table of there. I'll go see what I can find."

Merida ran to the table. She sat herself down and gazed up at the window. Sunlight still shun through, radiating her face. She felt as if it was smiling upon her. It made her feel confident and filled with hope. Moments passed when she heard the patter of slight foot-steps. She turned to see Elder Mara slowly making her way to Merida. She quickly got up and ran to the Elder.

"Please let me help you." Merida gently grabbed the scrolls out of Mara's hand.

"Oh you're so kind my dear. Now, these are just a few I found. While you're reading I can go see if I can fetch some more." Elder Mara said.

"Thank ye so much!" Merida ran and took her seat at the table once again. She dropped the scrolls on the table.

"Ok, tell me what you got on Aster…" She opened the scrolls.

"E. Aster Bunnymund...that's what mummy said his name was." Merida whispered to herself. She looked at the various drawings of Aster. There were some of him standing or kneeling with children. Merida continued to read. "...He lives in his warren, where it is spring all the time. He paints with the colors of spring...Aster was not born in these lands. He comes from far off, many a creature's there used to be, but now there is one. Aster is left to walk this Earth as the only one of his kind. Years pass, and Aster still lives on. Children see him, go to him. He cares for them, protect him...It is them who keep Aster alive" With that sentence Merida stopped. " 'Children see him...'. That means..." A smile stretched across her entire face. She went on. "Aster loves to dance to music of the folk. Some have heard a voice of silk humming the tunes throughout the forest. They believe it is Aster singing and humming the folk songs, for when they follow the voice, they find the greenest of grass, the most beautiful of flowers, and trees that touch the sky, they find Spring...Aster is a painter. Taking time to paint every egg for every child in the world. Notice how two eggs are never the same...He smells of spring, with eyes as green as the Emerald Plains... "

Putting down one scroll Merida picked up another one. Each scroll she read had a surprise...a new learning of Aster. "A warrior. He fights with boomerangs and is skilled at the bow...He fights for the good and protects the innocent..." Minutes passed, then the hours...scroll by scroll, Merida absorbed all that she could.

Day went to night. The sun faded and was replaced with the light of the moon...the moon. She gazed up and saw the bright moon shining through the window. "The moon...the papers mentioned something of the moon..." Her thoughts were interrupted by an elderly voice.

"My dear. I think it be time for you to head off to your parents. It's about supper time." Elder Mara said. Merida looked at her with sad eyes. She didn't want to stop; she wanted to know everything about Aster. She needed to know how she could meet him.

"I guess you be right Elder Mara." Merida gathered up the scrolls and neatly put them back in place. She stopped...then turned to the Elder. "Elder Mara...do you believe he's real?"

The elder woman looked at Merida with a stern face. "My dear...I believe in him with all me heart. The question is... do you?"

Merida smiled. "I do! I just get worried that...if people stop believing in him, he'll disappear, and I will never get to see him."

"Oh my dear, there are too many children in the world to let that happen. Keep hope my dear. That bunny can sense it like your father senses the food from the kitchen." Elder Mara said. Merida let out a small giggle and gave the elder lady a big hug.

"Thank ye so much! And when I see him, I'll mention you!" With that...Merida was gone.

"All tucked in now..." Elinor secured her daughter tightly in her quilts.

"Yes mummy," Merida said.

"There's my little bear, all ready for bed?" King Fergus said.

"Grr!" Merida scrunched her face imitating a bear.

Fergus let out a big laugh, "Now that's my girl." He knelt to give her a good night kiss and was out of the room.

"Elder Mara tells me you spent most of your day in the library..." Elinor commented.

"I did...I learned so much mummy! I learned so much about him!" Merida told her mother. She wanted to tell her mother all that she knew, how Aster was the only one of his kind, how loves to paint, to sing, to dance… and how he loves carrots. The scrolls never said, but he was a bunny after all.

Elinor smiled at her child's enthusiasm, "Well don't you forget what you learned. It may help get the chance to see him. Now my dear, time for bed... Good night."

"Good night mummy." Elinor kissed Merida's forehead and turned off the candle lighting her room.

Merida lay, staring up at the ceiling. She twisted over to get the little flag from out of her drawer. She unfolded and held up the flag...there was Bunnymund staring at her, protecting her.

"He be so lonesome...being the only one of his kind..." Merida stared out her window and at the moon. "I'll be your friend Aster...I'll be your friend..." She slowly drifted off into a sleep...then suddenly...she bolted upwards. "I have an idea!"

She fussed to get the blankets off her, shot for her door, and made her way down to the grand hall.


	3. Chapter 3

"Merida...where are we going!?" Asked Raven. The little black haired girl had followed Merida out of the castle, into the courtyard, and now was about to follow her into the woods. Raven stopped directly in front the trees, hesitant to go in.

"Raven! We got to get going! We may miss it!" Merida paused to turn around to her friend. "What's the matter Raven?"

"Merida...I have never gone into the forest. I hear a horrible bear lives in there...and eats children! Merida this is such a bad idea..." Raven said.

"Don't be silly! Aster will protect us if the bear ever does come for us..." Merida told her.

"What-ster?" Raven asked.

"Aster Bunnymund! The Bunny of Easter of course! Don't ye tell me you don't believe..." Merida stared at her friend with sad eyes.

"The Bunny of Easter? Is this what it is all about? Oh Merida I DO believe in him...it's just...you really think we will get to see him?" Raven asked. Merida could hear the doubt in the girl's voice. How could she not hope that they will get the smallest glimpse of him? Merida scrunched her face into a disgusted look.

"Fine. Be that way. I'll go on me own and meet Aster myself." Merida turned abruptly and marched off into the forest.

"No Merida! Wait for me!" Raven held up the bottom of her dress and ran after the red-haired girl.

Merida came to halt by a tree stump. There she put the basket filled with pipes and flutes she found around the castle. She fixed them to look presentable when Aster came to collect them...then she will get her glimpse of the legend.

She heard the rustling of leaves behind her. She turned to see Raven coming out from behind a bush. "So, decided to join me after all, did ya?" Merida said.

"Well I can't just leave you by yourself. It's so lonesome out here and scary..." Raven hugged herself and ran next to Merida. She looked at what Merida had in the basket she brought with her. "And what are those for?" She asked her.

"They are for Aster! I read in the ancient scrolls that he loves to sing and dance to the song of folk...so...I thought that maybe he might like some instruments to make some jingles up himself." Merida told the timid Raven.

Raven's face was dumbfounded. "Ye think he really will come just for that? He has so much more important things to do this time of year." Raven added. Merida looked at her friend with a disturbed looked again."... If Raven was going to continue to doubt like this, he would never come!..." Merida thought.

"You don't have enough hope! If you have hope, he will sense it..." Merida turned away from her friend and walked past the tree stump. Then she stopped. "Hello? Aster are you out there? My name is Merida...and this here is Raven! We left ye some nice gifts here. I know how much you like music, so I hoped you would enjoy these. It could help your flowers blossom! We believe in you Aster Bunnymund!" Merida went back to Raven and pulled her into a bush.

"Ow! Why..." Raven began.

"Shhhh! We will wait right here...completely still." Merida made a small window in the bushes so she and Raven could get a small glimpse of Bunnymund when he appeared. Raven sighed; she lay next to Merida...and waited.

What seemed like hours went by. Merida and Raven could hear the hammering and chattering of the clans people from afar, continuing their work for the feast. Birds were chirping as the leaves rustled as the slight breeze blew through them. Merida rested her head on the palms of her hands...nothing...the pipes and flutes lay in the same positions in the basket.

More time passed. By this point, Merida and Raven lay sleeping in the bushes...until...suddenly...a noise. Merida jolted awake, and turned to her friend. "Raven! Raven! Wake up! I hear something!"

Raven wrestled a little bit until she finally opened her eyes. "Merida...what...what are you talking about?" Raven fumbled for words.

"Aster! I hear something!" Merida moved the branches of the bush to get a see. Nothing, but the basket wasn't there either. "Oh Raven! The basket is gone!" She bolted out of the bush.

"The basket is gone! The basket is gone! The basket is..." Merida's enthusiasm died out when she saw what had taken the basket...beavers. "Beavers...we-little beavers."

Upon seeing Merida, the beavers quickly gathered the wood instruments in their mouth and headed deeper into the forest. Merida's face was distraught.

Raven toke her place right next to her wild-haired friend. "I told you he wouldn't come out. He's too busy Merida. How else would all those eggs get out in time for Easter?" Raven said.

Merida sighed. "I guess you're right." She bent down to pick up the basket.

"Come on now. Let's get back." Raven headed off to the courtyard.

Merida turned to follow her friend, but then stopped. "No...mummy said not to lose hope...not to lose hope...hope." Merida looked back into the deep forest and smiled. "No, this isn't over. I'll be back again Aster."

Merida turned and ran to catch up to Raven...just as they were out of ears way, a soft tune started filling the air. The sound of a flute began to play, the trees and grass responded to the sweet melody. Birds begin singing loudly, the animals began to dance. Around the stump, flowers blossomed, flowers of various and radiant hues.


	4. Chapter 4

The closest neighboring clan always accepted Fergus's invitation for the Aster Celebration. They made their arrival on the third day of the preparation. Little friends Merida had made the following year surrounded the Queen asking where the young princess was.

"She's out and about. Go on now; you have my permission to use the castle as your playground." Elinor said. The small children squealed and laughed as they made their way inside the castle.  
"It's almost Easter!"  
"How many eggs do ye think Aster will hide?"  
"Maybe hundreds!"  
"No thousands!" The voices of the children echoed throughout the castle as they went and searched for Merida.

Down in the kitchen the maids were storing eggs from the barn chickens. These eggs were meant to be used for decorating on Easter Sunday. The Elders say it would give the children an idea what Aster did in preparation for Easter, and better connected them to him. Upon hearing this comment, Merida got the idea to sneak into the kitchen and collect a few eggs.

She waited when the maids made their second round to the barn. Once out of sight, Merida dashed into the kitchen. With her basket from the day before in hand, she collected around 7 eggs and put them in her basket. "Alright, now to the find the painters." She held the basket close to her body and headed out the kitchen door. Just as she put her hand on the handle, it bolted open.

"Merida!" She heard the surprise of little voices as she hit the ground bum first.

"We were just looking for ya!" Said a blonde haired girl who went by the name Elena. Behind her was a brown haired boy named Telmer. He peered to what Merida was clinging to.

"What's that you got there?" Telmer asked.

"Ya hanging on to it for dear life!" Said Ari, a browned haired little girl.

Merida looked at her friends, but just as she was about to respond, Raven came from behind the three children. She looked at the basket and knew what Merida was doing again.

"Merida...don't tell me those are for Aster?" Raven asked.

"As a matter of fact...yes they are." Merida said sternly.

The other children stared at the wild-haired girl in amazement. They have never heard of such a thing...of anyone attempting to get a glimpse of the Bunny of Easter himself.

"Are you actually trying to see Aster?" Asked Telmer. "Merida, y'know it's been ages since someone has ever seen him?"

"You think he would actually show up now?" Asked Elena

"Ain't no one ever see him putting eggs. They just appear." Added Ari.

"Stop it! Where's ya hope? This is Aster Bunnymund we are talking about...anything can happen!" Merida firmly stood her ground. She was not going to let the doubt of her friends get to her. The children understood that their doubt was quite disturbing to her. Their heads fell, feeling ashamed. What if Aster hears their words and never brought them Easter?

"Sorry…." Said Elena.

Raven sighed. "Merida, he's so busy spreading spring and preparing eggs for the lands."

Merida ignored her comment. "But he was seen wasn't he. You know why? Because all the children had hope. Just like I am having hope."

Merida's three friends smiled.

"Oh Merida, it's been all our dreams to be able to see a legend. Especially Aster!" Ari said.

"I hear he is giant!" Said Telmer.

"I hear he is sweet and gentle..." cooed Elena. Merida could only smile at the moment. At least they didn't lose their belief...and that's all Merida could thank them for. How else would he continue to exist?

"Oh there's much more to him y'know! For instance, he loves to dance and sing along to the folk music we have during our celebration!" Merida said.

"Ya joking?" said Telmer.

"Oh how wonderful!" Ari added.

"I bet he has the most beautiful voice!" Elena said. From behind the children, Raven just stood listening in silence. She loved the legend of Bunnymund. She would melt if she ever saw him. Deep within, she wished she had the courage as Merida had; the strong hope that burned in her. But Raven was never like that, only timid. Sometimes she wondered if insulted Bunnymund with her words. Maybe that's why she was never able to see him?

Raven finally broke her silence and finally spoke what was yearning in her heart. "What else is there to Bunnymund?" Raven quietly asked. Merida smiled. She knew Raven believed; she knew she still had mustard seed of hope. At this moment, Merida would have to put off her little journey. She knew that keeping these children believing in Aster was the most important thing to do at the moment.

"Come. I think it be best if I introduced you to Elder Mara." Merida concluded.

It was about passed mid-day when Merida snuck away from her friends. She left them intrigued in the library as they learned new things of Bunnymund. As she headed down the corridor she checked her basket...good, the eggs were still in contact.

She made her way out to the courtyard. "Now where be the painters?" She wondered. She twisted and curved the various festivities that were being set up. She then came to face with a painter painting colors on the various costumes and hats.

"I just have to get a few brushes and paints from them." She wondered for a moment, and then walked towards the youngest painter…no better way in getting something then with the truth.

"Excuse me sir..." Merida asked. The painter turned to see where the little voice was coming from. He looked down to see the young princess standing at his feet.

"Why young dear?" He bowed. "What can I do ye for?" Merida twisted her foot, afraid to ask, and afraid the answer would be no.

"I was wondering...would...would...ummm...would it be any trouble if I could borrow two brushes and a pint of paint?" Merida asked. The young painter looked down at the basket Merida was holding...eggs. Now wondering that those might be Easter eggs she wanted to paint.

The young painter smiled. He turned over to get two brushes and a pint of bright emerald green paint. "Here ya go my princess. Now be careful how ya waste the paint now." He said.

Merida gently and gratefully took the paint from the painter's hands. Upon taking them, she went to give him a hug. "Oh thank ye so much! I'll be careful I promise." With that Merida went off.

She headed down the forest as she did the day before. She came upon the tree stump...but, was it the same one? The one she remembered from yesterday was barren. This one...flowers had blossomed, making a soft crown around the top of the stump. "No, this is the right stump..." She recognized the trees around her, and in the bush, was still the small window she made for her and Raven to peer through. She smiled as she only knew what the answer would be. "Aster...he heard me..." She jumped for joy forgetting she was still holding the eggs and paint. She caught herself before she could make mess. Like the day before, Merida neatly arranged the eggs in the basket and neatly set the paint and brushes on the side.

"Aster! It is me again...Merida. Today I brought you some eggs from the barn and paint from the painters. I know it's not much...but maybe it will help you with your preparation. I'll just leave'em here now..." Merida slowly backed away and jumped into the bush again. She silently sat and waited to see if he would accept her gift.

Mid-day became the afternoon. Orange and pink hues began to fill the sky as the sun began to set.

"Merida! Merida!" Merida jumped up at the sound of small voices. She had fallen asleep again. Wrestling to get up, Merida rubbed her eyes. "Aster!" She gasped. She peered through the small leafy window of the bush...they were gone!

Merida came out from behind the bush, nearly falling as she did. Yet, she came only to see cracked eggs and spilled paint on the floor.

"Oh no! No!" Merida knelt down. "An animal must have gotten to them before Aster had the chance." Merida became discouraged again. How could she see the bunny if something kept disturbing the gifts she left for him?

"Merida!" The little voices yelled out again. Her friends must be looking for her. She stood up, doubt beginning to fill her heart again. She looked at the beautiful trees and the pretty little flowers growing around the tree stump. "No, this isn't over. I still have one more day till Easter." Merida smiled, grabbed her basket, and made her way to the courtyard to meet her friends.

But, what Merida did not notice, were two little eggs lying next to the tree stump. They were two of the seven she had collected...and they were painted. The emerald green hues made the most beautiful designs on the eggs. They sparkled as the setting light reflected upon them. As the day before another melody began to play from within the forest. The trees began to dance again; the animals began to sing...and around the two little painted eggs grew small little flowers. The flowers began to cover them, hiding them. And so the eggs hid and waited, they waited to be found again.


	5. Chapter 5

Merida and her parents sat at the table eating their morning food. Today was the final day of preparation for the feast...tomorrow would be Easter. Tomorrow songs will be sung and dances danced. And tomorrow...the children would go out and about searching for the eggs. The eggs Aster would have left.

Merida let out a sigh as she poked at her food. What could she give to Aster today? She had already tried the instruments and eggs. "What else did the scrolls say about Aster..." She thought.

"Merida, dear, stop poking at your food." Elinor said. Merida woke up from her daydream and stared down at her meal. She wasn't hungry at the moment, not hungry for food at least. She craved to see the rabbit more than anything else.

"Mummy may I be excused?" She asked. Elinor looked at her daughter with a questionable look.

"Dear, we all know that breakfast, lunch, and supper time are necessary for all of us to get together. You can be excused when you finish your meal." Elinor exclaimed.

With that, Merida ate her food as fast as she could. Not even chewing, Merida stuffed her cheeks till they were full.

"Immmfff duuuunn." Merida's words were hardly understandable underneath all the food stuffed in her mouth. She hoped off her chair and ran out the dining hall. Fergus and Elinor stared at each other as their daughter left them at the table alone.

"Think, think, think...today is the last day...possibly my last chance I have in seeing Aster." Merida paced her room. What could she give the bunny in return for all he did? She looked around her room for clues and ideas. After a while of thinking, she plopped herself on her bed. She opened her drawer again to take out the little flag she admired so much. She opened and stared at the mighty Bunnymund...mighty...She glanced at the weapons he was holding. "That's it!" Merida ran to her closet to take out her little bow her father had given to her the year before.

"He will need all the help he can get. After all, there are wild animals out there that might interfere with his job…. Animals like Mor'du." Merida told herself.

She held it upwards and stared at it for a few seconds. "No, this be too small for him." Merida put it back. "I know, me dad's armory."

The armory was filled with many weapons. These weapons were used at festivals at times, but were mainly used for protection against invading enemies and hunting... especially against the defense of Mor'du.

Merida slowly opened the tall door. She waited to see if anyone were there to catch her. After a moment or two, Merida entered the armory. She looked for her father's set of bows. "The scrolls said something about him being a skilled archer..." She said. She turned to face her father's finest. It was the bow used to defend the people against Mor'du, the most feared bear in the land. She went to get a chair nearby and set it front where the bow stood. She climbed the chair and gently grasped the bow out of its display. Hoping down the chair, she looked around for some arrows. She went to the drawer that held the finest made arrows in the kingdom. She took about 5, which was as much as her little arms could carry.

"Alright. Now to take them to the forest..." Merida held the bow in one arm and gathered the arrows in the other. She opened the armory door and began down the hallway.

Down the left, passed the kitchen, Merida went along happily. "This will be the day," She told herself. She felt it in her heart that she will see him, and that nothing could stop it...until she heard footsteps and voices ahead of her. "Oh, no, mum and dad." Merida turned around and headed back. She went as fast as she could… the voices appeared to be getting closer.

She ran and ran until she came upon her room. She slammed the door open and shut.

"Merida...are you there?" She heard her mother's voice call. Merida bit her lower lip. Where could she hide the weapons? She shoved the weapons under the bend, making sure not to break a single arrow as she did. She hoped on her desk and pulled out a scroll and began to read just as the door opened.

"Merida...oh there you are child. I've been looking for you." Elinor said.

"Oh, hello mother, just reading here..." Merida said sheepishly.

"Well, then I hope ya don't mind me interrupting you. It's time for your fitting lass." said Elinor. Merida's mouth dropped. Her face seemed irritated.

"Fitting?" She asked.

"Yes dear. I asked the royal dress keepers to make you a very special dress for tomorrow." Elinor commented.

"Oh, well, how long will this fitting take?" Merida asked.

"Well, the dress makers haven't gotten around to actually starting the dress. They have needed all the help to set up for the feast you see." Elinor answered. Merida's face fell into depression. That meant it would take hours, precious hours she could be spending searching for Aster. She looked out the window; the sun was almost touching the highest point in the sky, which meant it was almost noon day.

"Muuummmm..." Merida began to complain.

Elinor's face grew stern and serious. "Now don't you start young lassy. For the past two days you have out and about doing your fiddle-wackin. It's about time you sit still." By hearing the tone in Elinor's voice, Merida knew her mother was serious, and she knew she wouldn't be able to get out of this mess.

Up and down, standing and sitting, was all Merida did for hours and hours. Every time she stood on the stool she would glance to see where the sun was. After a couple of hours, Merida began to see the sky turn orange...it was evening or nearly passed.

"Oh you are going to look beautiful my dear. Just imagine how the dress will flow and move as you search for the Easter eggs." Elinor cooed. Merida could only manage a smile, trying to hide how disturbed and annoyed she was.

"Alright your majesty, I think we all done here." Said the dress maker.

"Oh thank goodness. Thank you so much for your time." Elinor looked at her distraught daughter and smiled sweetly. "Alright dear, you are free to go."

Merida looked at her mother, her eyes coming alive again. "Oh thank you! Bye mum!" She ran out the door before her mother was able to stop her.

"Wait, Merida…." Again Elinor stood face to face with a closed door.

Within no time Merida was making her way out to the courtyard with the bow and arrows in hand. It was a bit passed evening; everyone was inside resting and waiting for morning to come. Merida's face was filled with excitement. "Maybe now that everyone is inside, he'll need not to worry and come out!" Happy thoughts flushed her mind. She began to imagine standing face-to-face with the six foot legend. Merida was about half way in the courtyard when she heard a frantic voice calling.

"Merida! Merida! Get back here!" She turned to see her mother chasing after her. She had no intention to stop when she ran into a hard massive figure. She fell back and looked up to see her father standing above her.

"Have ya lost your mind lassy!" Fergus snatched the weapons out of her hands.

"No daddy, no! Please give those back!" Merida was jumping up and hitting against her father, desperately trying to get the weapons back.

"Merida, Merida! Stop it please!" Her mother pleaded. She grabbed Merida and held her in an embrace. "What do you think you were doing? Running off with them weapons like that! You could have gotten hurt!" She saw the worried look in her mother's eyes.

"Mummy! No please! They were for Aster! Please mummy! I only have a little bit of time left." She reached for the weapons her father was holding away from her.

"What! This...this is all for that cursed bunny of yours! Elinor, what have we talked about! You see why we don't tell her about magic or legends! Look what it does to the child! So blinded by myth you forget the real monster that's out there...Mor'du! Why if he saw you with these…." Fergus gave Merida such an angered look. "There is no Easter Bunny! You hear that! Now go! You are punished from here till morning!" Fergus was furious. Never in her life did Merida hear her father yell at her like that. But when it was concerning her safety, it was no joke.

Tears filled little Merida's eyes...she couldn't believe what her father had said. She pushed her mother away and ran to her room.

Evening turned to night. The stars were bright and the moon was big...the moon. Merida made her way to the tallest tower of her castle. She could oversee the courtyard from there. At least maybe she could see Aster from a far, hiding the Easter eggs for the morning.

The door creaked open behind her. Her mother didn't need to look to figure out where her daughter was hiding. "Darling, what are you doing all the way up here...?" Elinor asked, though she knew the reason.

"If no one will let me see Aster up close...I'll see him from all the way up here..." Merida sniffled. She had been crying. Elinor hated seeing her little girl like this.

"Oh darling, what your father said...he just gets worried about you darling..." Elinor explained.

"But he didn't have to say that! What if Aster heard! What if no eggs show up because of it...what if he disappears!" Merida hid her face in her hands as she began to cry.

"Sh, sh, sh...Now there dear. Nothing is going to happen to him. Remember what I said. It is children like you who keep him alive. Just keep believing and have that hope my dear. You have been doing so well for these last two days haven't you?" Elinor smiled and caressed Merida.

The wild haired girl just rested in her mother's comfort. She looked up her and smiled. "How did you know about the past two days?" She asked her mum.

Elinor smiled. "I am the queen after all….that and your little friends told me what you have been doing. I say it is the sweetest thing anyone has done for Aster."

Merida's eyes widened in surprise. "What? No one has ever thought of doing such a thing for him?" She asked her mum.

"Not that I have heard of. They may not think that being the Bunny of Easter is hard work….and lonely too. What you did child was the most caring thing anyone could ever have done. You showed love. And I bet your little heart that he is dancing for joy, because he feels someone loves him." Elinor said. Merida smiled and hugged her mother again. Love. She never thought of it that way. Does that mean he loved her back?

"I'm so happy for him mummy. Now he knows he's not alone. That he has friends like me." Merida smiled.

"I'm happy you made a new friend as well, especially one that's a legend. Now, you can't be here while Aster is hiding the eggs. He'll think you be cheating." Elinor said.

Merida's eyes widened. "Oh no! I would never!"

"Then come now. It best be time to go to bed. We be having a busy morning tomorrow." Elinor stood up and reached for her daughter's hand.

"Wait mummy," She ran to the edge of the wall and leaned across. She looked up at the moon. "Tell Aster that I love him very much. That I be thankful for him. That he's not alone anymore. He's got me." She said. "Good night!" With her final words, she took her mother's hand and headed inside.

As the door closed behind them...down in the courtyard...a shadow moved about. As fast as the wind, the shadow hoped from place to place. As it went about, colored eggs began to appear...Easter was finally upon Merida and her clan.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun light shining through her room was the first thing that woke little Merida up. She stretched and tossed the blankets over her head..."Just a little bit more", she thought to herself. What really woke Merida up was when her friends entered into her room. Jumping up and down on her bed the laughed and screamed.

"Merida! Get up!" Said Ari.

"Today is the day Merida!" Telmer screamed. Merida's eyes shot wide open. Today. Today was Easter!

She pushed the covers off of her and looked out her window. The morning sun was shining down on the gathering of people getting ready to begin the Aster Celebration.

"Are there any eggs?" Merida asked.

"What you think? The Elders said they saw hundreds out in the field." Elena exclaimed.

"We need to get down there! Hurry and get dressed!" With Raven's words, Merida was out of bed in no time and into the dress her mother so happily had made for her.

Flags and crafts were being handed out to the people. Conversations were exchanged. Merida heard a "Good Morning" here and a "Happy Easter" there. What she loved the most was the music. The flutes were playing and drums were drumming...the folk began singing there songs and dancing around fire. Even though it was morning, that fire burned as bright as the sun. The kids danced in a circle holding hands. The women shook their tambourines and laughed as the danced with their husbands. Merida never saw the clan so happy. She looked to her father as he was telling the younglings the story on how he lost his leg to Mor'du. She turned to her mother and saw her singing along with some of the other women. Merida joined her friends in a dance. She twirled and twirled, her dress flowing and spinning along with her body. She closed her eyes as she let the laughter and voices of the people and songs sink in her heart...she began to dream.

As she twirled and twirled she felt something grab her hand...the touch was warm and smooth. She stopped and opened her eyes; turned and looked up...she couldn't believe it. She was standing in the presence of him...the Bunny of Easter. E. Aster Bunnymund.

"No...It can't...you...you're here...but...I...Oh my where are my manners!" Merida curtsied to the human-like bunny. He smiled and bowed to her. He was wearing a dark-blue jacket that looked rather dashing on him, she couldn't help but notice. He held out his hand...he was offering to dance with her. She smiled and couldn't help but blush, he was rather handsome for a bunny. She took his hand and joined him in the dance with the folk. She spun and spun with Bunnymund laughing and laughing.

"I knew I would see you! I knew you were real! I knew you were watching out for me" She told him. She laughed and smiled, she couldn't stop. This was the happiest moment in her life...then…

"Merida...Merida...Merida!" She stopped twirling and turned to face where the voice was coming from. She turned to see Raven calling for her to come.

"Raven! Look I'm dancing with..." She turned to look at Bunnymund ...but he wasn't there. She spun around to see where he could have gone. "I was just...but he was just….he was….he wasn't really...here" Her heart felt heavy.

"Merida! Come!" Raven called again.

"I'll be...coming..." Merida said softly. She waited a couple more moments to see if Bunnymund would return...but he didn't. But how could he, when he was never there. Merida ran over to where Raven was.

When she reached her friends, she noticed they were holding toys and little flags...the flag her mother gave her awhile back.

"Pick one, they're handing them out to all the children." Telmer said.

"Which will it be my dear?" Asked the toy maker. He opened his box. In it were various toys of bunnies. Her eyes darted around the box to see what individual toy would catch her eye...then she saw it.

"Can I have that one?" She asked the toy maker.

"Why certainly...now this one I made myself. I am honored that it caught your eye young princess." He gave her the toy. It was the toy of a small bunny, with a little jacket...the precise jacket she imagined Bunnymund in.

"It's lovely. Thank you so much." She held the toy close and went off with her friends to enjoy the rest of the feast.

Games were played amongst the adults and children. Families played against families, friends against friends. Merida laughed as she watched the smile on faces of her people. Just then she heard bagpipes playing. The beat of drums followed soon after. She along with the others turned to see the Elders around the fire...it was time for the story. She giggled and ran to the fire. She had seen the costumes being made, but she never saw how it was done or what was done. She ran to join her parents who were seated on the royal chairs. Children gathered in small groups or with their parents, women joined their husbands, men joined their wives. Merida saw Elder Mara stand amongst the elders. She waited till the elder lady glanced her way before smiling and waving. Mara tilted her head with a smile. She stood a little ahead of the Elders welcoming and greeting as the people joined together. Merida looked around as the clans began to join in. When it seemed that everyone was there, she saw Mara stand up on a small stage set up especially for the Elders. Merida took her seat next to her mother in the small chair especially for her. Elder Mara began to speak:

"Hope. This is why we stand here today. Hope. Hope for the new beginnings to come. Where summer ends, fall begins. Where fall ends, then comes winter. When winter leaves, then we welcome spring..." As Mara said that, young women dressed as flowers began to circle around the fire. "After the flowers and trees endure winter's frost, they blossom in the spring. They begin new. After the animals sleep the winter's night away, they awaken again in spring. Nature awakens and faces the world..." More people dressed in costumes began to circle the fire. Each move flowing and mesmerizing. Music began to play. It was soft and slow, Merida swayed along with the flutes. "But what signified the beginning of spring...was the laughter of children. As the cold of winter drifted away, awaiting its return for the following year, the children came out to greet nature as an old time friend..." Little children joined the dancing flowers and animals around the fire. "They felt the coolness and the grass on their feet, they smelled the scents of the trees, heard the trees blow through the breeze, the animals playing in the woods. What winter destroyed, spring brought back to life. How does nature do so? What brings it the hope to blossom and start fresh again? What gives nature hope to keep going, even though it knows the harsh reality it has face against the world? A story of the legend goes as such...A winter long ago; a child knelt out in the forest..." As Mara was telling the tale, it came to life as the actors and dancers went around the fire. "...This child was crying over beautiful little flowers she kept her eye on throughout the year. Once the frost nipped at the flowers, they dried and died. She was sad because she just learned that nature is alive as well. The trees and flowers along with the grass. The winter was heavy on her, for every morning, she would take water out to the dead flowers...hoping that one day they would blossom again. Her parents only looked at their daughter with sadness. So much they did for their daughter to make her happy again, but nothing could. Day by day, the winter went by. Day by day she would look outside hoping to catch the glimpse of green out in the forest. But day by day, winter finally began to pass. One day, she went outside, and looked up to the trees...and looked to find little sprouts. The second day, she saw green on the ground again. The third day, her little flowers began to blossom. The fourth day she saw birds fluttering about. But the fifth day was the day she first saw him..." Merida leaned forward, she leaned with interest. This was the part of the story she had been waiting for. "...There in the forest was a massive creature. A bunny in appearance, but human in stature. She walked to the creature and stared at him. His eyes were as green as the grass, his body covered in a coat of dark-blue and grey. The creature knelt before her and gave held to her precious little flowers she lost in the winter. She gasped and took the flowers in her little hand, just then she heard the creature speak, 'Don't be afraid, love' he said, 'Everything that dies is reborn a new. The old is gone, and the new comes in. Look at your little flowers. See how pretty they are? Look at the grass and trees. See how they dance again? Just as nature hopes to see the first day of spring, so you hope to see the days that are yet to come'..." Merida closed her eyes and imagined how he his voice would sound like, how lucky that little girl long ago was to see him. She imagined how soothing and caring he was to the girl who was crying all winter long because of her dead flowers... her hope. Hope. "This creature became known as Aster Bunnymund. A warrior, a drifter among our world. This warrior protects the children, protects their hope. By their hope, he brings back nature. He awakens it from its winter slumber. Their belief keeps him alive. In return, he paints them eggs of Easter. Each Easter egg signifies a new beginning, a new beginning in each of the child's life. A hope that will spark and open a door in the future..." The flutes and drums played harder and deeper, the women began to sing. As Mara continued her story, so the dancers still danced and the musicians played. The movement became more vivid and beautiful. And before Merida knew it...it was over.

It was the applause that snapped her out of her daydream. She looked at the dancers and musicians as they took their bow. She joined her parents in the applause. She glanced at Elder Mara. Mara was already looking at Merida and smiling. Another Elder stood up and took Mara's place.

"Let us begin our Easter egg hunt!" Said the Elder. Children began giggling and spinning in excitement. The weavers went around passing out baskets to the younger children and older ones. Merida already held hers in her hands. She stared down at it...she didn't want to collect the eggs...not quite yet. She felt as if there was something she had to do first. She glanced to make sure her parents were distracted and went away.

Away from the egg hunt, clear across, Merida went to the tables where the food was being prepared. She had to hurry. After the egg hunt, they would end with the feast of food. She hid behind a chair, looking at the cooks and maids preparing the feast. While the cooks and maids where distracted, she went and took some food. She took five carrots and two of the kingdoms most delicious mini cakes. She fixed them neatly in her basket and covered them with a cloth hanging from the table. As she heard the approach of voices, she quickly took her basket in hand and ran off towards the direction of the forest.

As the days before, Merida made her way deep within the forest where the tree stump stood. As she approached it, she noticed the forest was quiet. She realized that the birds did not chirp and the trees did not dance, silence was upon the forest. The flowers still blossomed beautifully along the stump though. She laid her basket on top and uncovered the goods. She looked around the forest and awaited a sound...a sound of anything. But nothing, just silence. She walked past the tree stump and stood staring out into the deeper region of the woods.

"Aster..." She began, "I brought you dinner. It's food from our feast. I know it's not much, but it was as much as I could bring. I brought carrots and cakes. I hope you'll like it." She stood in silence for a moment. "I know you're out there. I know you're watching me just as you are the other children. I know what you do for us...and...I want to thank you. I don't know if anyone has ever taken the time. But, we love you...I love you...all that you do..." She stared at the forest, waiting for something to appear...waiting for him to appear. Nothing. Merida knew that maybe she never would get the chance to see him, but as long as he knew she loved and appreciated him, well, that's all that mattered to her….as long as he _knew_. She turned and began walking back the way she came, leaving the basket of goods on the stump….

Then...suddenly...she heard the rustling of leaves. She stopped and turned to see the bushes moving. A smile spread across her face as she began walking towards the noise.  
"Aster?" She said. The bush moved again and the leaves rustled. She began to stretch out her hand...until she heard a low growl. She withdrew her hand. "Aster?" She said. A growl came out of the bushes again. Just then, a large black bear appeared out of the bushes. Arrows stuck out of his back, his eyes glowing red with rage...Mor'du.


	7. Chapter 7

Merida's eyes filled with fear as she stared upon the great beast. "Run!" She was telling her feet. But no movement, she was frozen with fear. Mor'du approached her slowly, keeping his beaming red eyes on her. His nose sniffed the air. Merida turned to the goods behind her, "It must have caught his scent..." she thought.

Mor'du let out a roar. Merida screamed at the top of her lungs. She ran back to the stump, grabbed the basket, and ran off...in the wrong direction.

mp, grabbed the basket, and ruMerida headed off deeper in the forest. She zigged and zagged. Where ever she ran looked unfamiliar. She stopped and stood still for a while. "Where do I go?" She thought to herself. She heard the mighty roar of Mor'du. She heard the rustling of leaves as he began to get closer. Left and right, she twirled wondering where to go, "Left" she said to herself. She took off running again.

Branches scratched her face as she made her way through the unknown forest. She heard the breaking of twigs and heavy breathing not too far behind her.

"Help me! Please someone!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she ran, hoping someone was nearby. As she kept running, she kept glancing up at the trees, hoping to see a familiar path that would lead her home, but nothing. Her heart fell. She feared she was far from home, running farther away with each step her small legs took. Tears began running down her face...she began to feel hopeless. As she ran she turned to see a log...it seemed big enough for her to fit in. She sprinted towards it. Still holding tight to her basket, she hurried inside the log.

Her breathing was hard. She heard the thumps of massive footsteps. She covered her hand with one hand, hoping Mor'du would not hear her and let her be. Thump! Thump! She heard Mor'du approaching the log. Did he see me get in? She wondered. Tears still ran down her face, her body shaking violently. Her hand still firmly clasped her mouth; her breathing was shaken, filled with fear. Thump! He was closer now, she could hear it. She heard him sniffing the ground and the air. Thump! Thump! She followed the sound with her ears. She saw Mor'du was standing on the opposite side of the log. She could see his massive paws. "Go away...go away. Please go away." She prayed. The feet disappeared from view. She couldn't hear anything.

She took her hand away from her mouth and let out a small gasp. Thump! The log shook. Merida screamed. He knew she was in there; he was trying to break the log to get to her. Thump! He kept hitting with massive force. Merida screamed again and ran out the other end of the log.

Again she headed into the forest. She was feeling weak and tired...but if she stopped, she knew she would not have the strength to go on.

"AH!" Merida tripped over a rock. She went tumbling down a big ditch. She held on to her basket for dear life as she went hurling down. Thud! Her fell broke as she hit the bottom of the ditch. It took her a few seconds to gain her conscience. Thump! Thump! Thump! She looked up the ditch to see Mor'du peering down at her. She reached over to grab her basket and stood up...all hope left her.

"Psst" She heard a soft voice. She turned to see a Wisp gesturing for her to come. She quickly got up and headed towards the wisp just as Mor'du began making his was down the ditch. As she approached the Wisp another appeared, then another. They began forming a path for Merida to follow. She ran and ran following the path the Wisp's were creating. Thump! Thump! Thump! She heard Mor'du behind her, getting closer with each step. The path of the wisp led through a cave. Tap! Tap! Went the sound of her footsteps as her small feet hurried along the cave following the wisp. Thud! Thud! Mor'du was now in the cave following behind her.

She saw light ahead...it was the opening of the cave. Sunlight radiated upon her as she came out...but to a dead end. Massive boulders surrounded her. She twisted and turned as she tried to find the wisp to see where they would lead her. None were in sight.

"Wisp! Wisp!" She screamed. She tried to climb to the top of the boulders, reaching out to grab the smallest branch reaching down from the trees on top. She slipped and fell back...it was then she felt heavy breathing behind her. She turned and stood face to face with Mor'du. He approached her, closer and closer, until he had her corned between two boulders. Merida slouched to the ground, crying and pleading her heart out. It was then Mor'du lifted his massive paw to take a hit at Merida...

It was then an object appeared from nowhere and struck Mor'du in his paw. He roared and growled in anger as he turned to see where it had come from. Merida peeked from under her hands to see why Mor'du had not struck her. Nothing. Mor'du turned his attention to Merida again. She screamed and again hid her face under her hands. He jumped towards her bearing his massive teeth to take a bite at her...then something jumped between him and Merida, striking him in the face.

The great bear wined and groaned in pain. The bear turned to see a big creature standing in his way from his prey...he roared. Merida took the courage to look from under her hands again. In front of her….. It couldn't be. There stood a 6'2 creature, padded with wood-like armor on his wrist and legs. Some sorts of weapons were across his back. It had the appearance of bunny but the stature of a human. The weapons his back, she knew what they were...boomerangs. Only then did she know what was standing in front of her...not what, but who was standing in front of her.

"...Aster..." She said in a low whisper. The massive bunny and the great bear stood staring at each. Mor'du gritted his teeth at Bunny. Aster scrunched his face in return, he took a defensive stance. Mor'du charged at Aster, eyes beaming with anger. He stretched out his massive bear paws to strike the bunny, but Aster was too quick. Thud! With a kick, Aster struck Mor'du under the jaw. Mor'du fell back and staggered a bit. He caught his balance and launched another attack at Bunnymund. Aster slapped his paw away but wasn't quick enough. Mor'dus' other paw struck Bunnymund on the side of the face causing him to fall to his side. Mor'du saw the chance and charged at little Merida. Bunnymund stuck out his foot tripping Mor'du, causing the bear to stumble and fall. Merida screamed. She ran and hid inside a nearby bush.

Mor'du roared. This time he was really angered. His stared at Bunnymund as the giant bunny began to stand up. If he couldn't have the girl, then the rabbit would settle for his dinner. He ran towards Bunnymund striking. Aster avoided each of the bears attack. He returned Mor'dus' attacks with his own. Thud! Mor'du stumbled to regain his conscience. He once again charged towards Bunnymund. This time the massive rabbit jumped and kicked the massive bear.

At this point Mor'du wined and whimpered. He glanced at Bunnymund. Bunnymund scrunched his face in anger at the bear. He took out one of his boomerangs in warning to Mor'du. The massive bear whimpered and walked back towards the cave. It was the last time Bunnymund would see him.

The giant rabbit smiled in victory. His smiled then faded as he remembered the little girl. He turned to the rustling of the leaves. Merida still hid behind the bushes. He could see her staring at him through the leaves. He made way his towards the bushes slowly. He saw she cringed a bit...still frightened from her encounter. He paused and stood in a slouched position. He drew his ears back so he would not appear to harm her. His eyes moved with her and she swayed back and forth in the bush.

Even slouched he appeared big...bigger than what she imagined. She saw him staring at her with his bright green eyes. His ears were drawn back. He looked calm, as if waiting for her to approach him, wanting her to approach him. He did not move, just stayed where he was.  
Merida pushed the leaves out of her way as she slowly made her way out from the bush...and towards Aster. Step by step, she moved closer to him. He still did not move; he just watched her as she got closer. Merida paused for a moment and stretched out her little right hand. She continued moving forward with her hand stretched out.

She then stood directly in front of him...he was so close. She looked up at his face. In slouching position he still managed to be taller than she was. Her right hand was now extending upwards to stroke him on his face. Her hand finally met his nose. He did not flinch. The touch of her skin did not bother him. Her hand slowly moved up and down his nose. He was so soft. His coat was so beautiful. Grey mixed with dark-blue markings. He was far handsomer than she imagined. She smiled as she pet his nose, her attention then went to a cut on the left side of his face...It was where Mor'du had struck him. The white part of his fur was stained with red.

"Oh you're hurt!" Merida gasped. She tore a piece of her little dress and managed to tend the wound. He smiled and gently removed her hand, signaling to her that he would be fine. Merida blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"I am so sorry. I am so nervous...do you not talk? The scrolls of legend said that you could sing. Can you sing? Can I hear? Thank you for coming to protect me...you...protected me. JUST LIKE THE LEGENDS SAID! It said you were Guardian...it said you could fight off thousands of enemies..." Merida went on and on; over whelming Bunny with so many questions and her own answers. Then she paused. "Wait. Something like this happened to me earlier….You were at the feast. You were dancing. You asked me to dance. But it was just my imagination. I looked away and looked back...and you were gone. Maybe this is my imagination...no...It can't be. You're real...You're here in front of me...You saved me from Mor'du!" She looked at Bunnymund as she said that. He just smiled as she did...not ever saying a word. He grabbed both her shoulders and turned her around. She now stood facing away from him. She knew what he was doing...he was testing her. She sucked in her breath and held it.

"I know you are really here...I know you are standing right behind me. I know this moment is real. Because I believe...I have hope." Her body became tense and she turned around with full confidence. When she turned around her eyes were closed. "I believe." She said and opened them...There he stood still, in front of her. His face...his face bearing pride...Was he proud of her? She thought. But that thought soon left her. She jumped and squealed for joy. Without thinking she threw her arms around him and gave him a big hug. He returned the embrace in return...feeling something he hadn't felt in a while...He felt loved.

Merida enjoyed the moment as much as he did. That little moment lasted, until Merida remembered, "Oh no! I almost forgot!" She ran back to the bush and grabbed her basket. Empty. All the food had fallen out as she was running away from Mor'du. "No..." She turned to face Bunnymund. He was looking at her with the most curious face. "I...I had packed you some food; the most delicious food from our feat. But...I'm afraid it all fell out. I am sorry." She lowered her head. She felt so ashamed. She was finally standing in the presence of E. Aster Bunnymund and had nothing to give him.

She heard a chuckle come from his direction. It was a laugh. She had heard the sound of him laughing. With that slight chuckle she could hear what he would sound like talking…... What he would sound like singing. He could talk. Her face turned to look up at him. He stood up. He now measured to the 6"2 bunny she had read about, that she had imagined. But her imagination in no way met reality. His frame was tall and slender, yet strong; his coat full and shined in the sun. He looked like a tall warrior as he walked over to a boulder. Thump! Thump! He patted his right foot twice on the ground. With those two thumps, a passage opened within the boulder...he created another cave! She gasped in amazement. She hugged her basket close to her chest. He turned to look towards the cave then looked back at her with a smile. He extended his left hand to her...he wanted to her to follow him. Merida smiled and gracefully took his hand.

She walked through the cave, hand in hand with Bunnymund. She could hear the sound of birds chirping and the rustling of leaves. She smelled sweet scents that were coming out from the end of the cave. When they finally came to the end, Merida squinted a bit, blocking the radiating sunlight from her eyes. The chirping of birds was clearer, the smell was much sweeter. She moved her hand away from her face...and when she did, she couldn't believe what she saw.

It was the most beautiful place she had ever seen. The most greenest of trees blossomed from the ground. The moss growing on the rocks was beautiful and smelled of lavender. Flowers of every color came up from the greenest of the greenest grass. Tall mountains surrounded the area, big boulders resembling eggs stood strong and mighty. She heard the flowing of rivers. One river she saw was filled with clear, crystal blue water. But the other river is what intrigued her the most. It was a river of various colors: purples, blues, pinks, greens. Merida dipped her little fingers. She giggled as she saw one of her fingers was purple. Then she heard little footsteps. Out of a small little hole in a boulder, tiny little eggs began walking out. Walking!? Merida ran to them. They surrounded her and greeted her. She slouched and gently picked one up.

"These eggs walk! This place..." She turned to face Bunnymund. He was watching her the whole time with the sweetest look on his face. "Is this where you live?" She asked. Still smiling, he nodded "yes" in response. He went up to Merida and took the little egg she held in her hands. He gestured for her to watch. With a single whistle from his lips, hundreds upon hundreds of eggs began coming out of little holes in the giant egg boulders. They began marching towards the rainbow river.

Merida followed the eggs on their little journey. The jumped and slid through little leaves and flowers. As they did, they began gaining little designs and patterns. She giggled as she helped one little eggling find its way. When they were done sliding through the flowers, they took a dip in the rainbow pool. They came out beautifully decorated. She turned to Bunnymund.

"They...Is this how they prepare for Easter?" She asked in amazement. He smiled and nodded. He gestured for her to follow him. She ran to him in excitement. He led her to a little patch of glowing flowers. He knelt down to one, Merida did the same. Kneeling next to him, she saw the little glowing flower open its petals; in it was a little eggling. She looked at Bunnymund. He smiled and nodded his head towards the flower. She gently took the eggling in her hand and helped it out.

"Hello there," she whispered to it. "Go. Go join your brothers and sisters. Go on." She gave it kiss and gently set it on the ground. The eggling made its way with the rest.

Bunnymund had Merida's basket in his hand. He took her little hands and gave her the basket. She looked at her basket then at him. He tapped the basket then pointed at the little egglings walking around the warren. Her face lit with happiness. The corners of her mouth angled to a smile.  
He wanted her to take same eggs...he wanted her to egg hunt in his warren. She stood up and walked towards the egglings. She stopped and looked back at Bunnymund. He gestured for her to go on. She smiled and ran down the warren.

She picked and placed. Some that she picked she took to Bunnymund so they could look at together. They went along together finding some that hid. He showed her how would paint very special eggs and allowed her to use his tools to paint her own. She played tag and chase, she rode on his back, and she climbed trees while he cautiously watched from the ground, waiting to catch her at any moment.  
He then took out a flute. When he did Merida stopped what she was doing. The flute. It looks like? Her mouth dropped in awe.  
"The flute...I...It was...the gift...the beavers….you….." She looked at him. He smiled. He began playing it...He began playing the folk song he loved so much. It was a song her clan was dancing to earlier in the day. She laughed. She began twirling and dancing. The egglings surrounded her as she did. She began dancing around them, dancing with them. She then twirled around Bunnymund. Bunnymund smiled and watched as he kept playing...She spun and spun. Her eyes closed facing the sky...she lost track of time.

Hours, day's maybe? Merida did not care. She went around picking the prettiest egglings she could find. She did not want to leave, not yet. It was too beautiful; and Bunnymund, he too amazing. He had these little eggs get ready especially for her. No she had to stay longer.

After what seemed a life time collecting eggs, Merida heard a whistle. She turned to see Bunnymund standing by the cave they had entered early.  
He saw how much she was enjoying herself, how much he enjoyed her company. He felt his home filled with love once again. But he knew that she did not belong here. He knew that she had her family to get back too, a family that enjoyed her as much as he did. His train of thought broke as Merida finally came to him.

"Another surprise? What next? This is so fun Bunny! I never could have imagined it being like this. I love it!...I love you!" She had a smile. She never felt so happy in her life. She began to talk and ramble. Her words were too fast to understand...she did seem really happy...and _he_ was really happy too. She stopped once she caught herself talking too much. She smiled sheepishly and took his hand.

"Come on! I think some of the egglings are hiding again!" She felt him grow stiff as she tried to pull him along. Still holding his hand, she turned to look at him. His face was frowning, sadness was in his eyes. He turned to face the cave...a little wisp appeared at the entrance. He then turned to face her. The look on her face all but killed him.

"You're coming with me right?" She asked. He nodded, "no". " Y'know, so we can explain to my mum and dad. So I can introduce you..." She knew the expression on his face said no. "Maybe you can stay with us awhile? My family would love to have you..." Again his face told her no. "Ok, well you'll visit tomorrow then..." Again no. She was silent, tears began filling her eyes. "Then I'll come visit you..." He nodded no.

Tears overwhelmed her eyes. They started pouring down her face.

"No...No...I don't want to leave...please...please just a little bit longer..." She hiccupped between words as her sobbing took control of her body. Bunnymund closed his eyes and looked to ground...trying to hide tears. He knew that he couldn't keep this little girl any longer. If the attachment grew stronger, it would be bad for the both of them. He couldn't help getting attached to her. There was something about her. He knew it when he felt that strong sense of hope come from her. He looked up to see Merida crying into her hands. He reached over to pull her hands from her face. Her eyes were red from tears. He attempted a smile at her; a gesture telling her all would be well.

"Will...will...will I ever see you again?" She said between tears. The smile quickly faded. He turned to face the cave where the wisp was waiting. He knew it would highly be unlikely that she would ever be able to see him again. He turned to her and held her right hand. He laid it on her heart. Merida held her hand for a moment. She squeezed her chest.

"I'll always believe in you. I won't stop no matter how old I get. I want you to stay alive forever. So other people can meet you and see how amazing you are, Bunny." She jumped forward and hugged him. Tears fell from her face and unto his fur as she held tight to the embrace. "I promise that Bunny. I love you..." He felt her body move up and down as she let the tears come out again. So soon he made a friend, and too soon he had to let her go. He broke the embrace and sat her on his lamp. From a small satchel he was wearing, he pulled out an eggling. He gave it to her.

This eggling was one he painted by his own hand. The colors were a beautiful green and gold. But what caught her attention was of the figure that was painted on it. It was of a girl with a bright green dress and fiery, wild, red hair.

"It's me..." she said softly. He smiled and nodded. She looked at him with such passion. He took her off his lap and took her hand as he led her to the cave with the waiting wisp. She held the eggling close to heart and faced him. She embraced him again for her final time. She held on long enough to remember the smoothness of his fur; the warmth of his body and the rhythm of his beating heart. When she let go she stretched her right hand to stroke his nose again. He put his hands on her shoulders and gave her a gentle kiss on her head. Merida then bravely turned towards the wisp and began walking to the cave. Upon the entrance, Merida looked back to see Aster. He was still there, watching her. Before she entered the cave, he held his hand over his heart, she did the same. She walked, and then stopped again. She turned to him.

"Elder Mara. She is the sweet lady who encouraged me and helped me learn all that I know about you. She still believes in you. She always has, and always will. I told her I would tell you about her when I met you." She let out a sad smile. Bunnymund smiled and bowed his head towards the young princess. As she entered the cave following the wisp, she kept turning to Bunnymund. She wanted to see him, to get the last glimpse. She kept walking and turning her head. He still stood there watching her, until she was out of sight.

She walked out of the cave, the sun shun upon her again. She covered her face. She heard the voices and laughter of people. She lowered her hand and looked down the hill to see the courtyard. Children were still running about. People were still dancing and singing. She looked down at the eggling Bunnymund gave her. The egg he painted especially for her. She then looked at the basket filled with egglings. They did not move like they did in the warren, but rather, sat still, just like regular eggs. Merida hesitated as she turned to look back...nothing but forest. They cave she came out of was gone, as if it never existed. Her heart fell. She finally saw him, the legend. But she did not realize it was her last.

After a few moments Merida finally gathered the courage to join her clan in the celebration...even if it was almost over.

"Oh Merida my sweet! There you are! I looked everywhere..." Her mother held her in a deep embrace.

"Lassie where were you? You just ran off! Oh what happened...you look a mess!" He father embraced both her and her mother. Merida couldn't tell her parents what happened, especially not her encounter with Mor'du.

"I went looking for eggs where there were too much bushes..." She said. "I fell a couple of times but I am fine now. I am sorry about the dress mummy." Her face was still filled with sorrow.

"Oh Merida I care less about the dress. As long as you're alright. Don't ever run off without us knowing!" Elinor said sternly. Merida nodded and hugged her mummy and daddy.

Her mother took her inside the castle to clean her up. After Merida changed into a clean dress, she gathered the basket filled with egglings and headed to the library.  
Out all the people, she felt Elder Mara was the one that needed to know first. It was Elder Mara who would believe her. It was her who would want to know everything and not shake her away. It was her that Merida could go to for comfort at this moment. She ran and ran, making her way to the library.

Elder Mara was fixing scrolls and cleaning the library. During times like these Elder Mara liked to spend her time alone. Though she enjoyed the clan's celebration, she felt they didn't know the real reason behind it. But she knew, she had always known. That is why she encouraged little Merida to seek Aster Bunnymund. Merida never really told her if she had any luck. But with all that hope the girl had, Mara knew that day would be soon enough. Elder Mara began putting the last scrolls back when she heard a whistle.

It was the whistling of a flute. The sound was so sweet and so peaceful. She then smelled the sweet scent in the air. Then she heard the rustling of leaves. She turned to face the small window...she couldn't believe it. Around the window flowers were growing, bright purple flowers. From the window the flowers then began to blossom along the walls of the library, filling the air with the sweetest smell. Then...smaller bright, purple flowers where growing along her walking stick. She held it close for her to see the amazing event. They sprouted along her cane until it got to the very tip...at the tip of her cane sprouted a bigger flower. Its petals were the most radiant and the most beautiful. She remembered the flowers...these were flowers she had not seen since she was a girl. These were the flowers she grew during the summer and harvest. The flowers the frost had wiped out from her garden. The flowers she wept for. The flowers she so hopefully tried to bring back to life every day that winter. The flowers that blossomed again in the spring when she first saw...him.

"Oh bless my heart..." She said. Her face was full of wonder and shock. She stumbled to gain her balance a bit. She then realized little Merida was standing behind her. The young princess touched the elder's hand. Mara looked at Merida.

"Oh my child...Did you…..?" She touched Merida's face. Merida knew what Mara wanted to ask. The little princess looked at the flowers along the window, running along the wall. She saw the ones blossoming on Mara's cane. Merida couldn't help but smile.

"...I told you Mara. I told you I would tell him about you..." Merida gently grasped the Elder's hand. Tears filled the Elder's eyes. She hugged the young princess with so much love.

"Oh thank you...thank you..." Tears continued to stream down Mara's plump, wrinkled face.

Mara never stopped believing. She knew one day he would remember her, she hoped he did. And upon seeing the flowers, she knew she was in his heart as much as he was in hers. Both Merida and Mara never stopped believing. They wanted Aster to live long and spread the spirit of Easter everywhere. Hope. This was the meaning of Easter...this is the meaning of Easter. A hope in a new beginning.

The End.


End file.
